Eternal
by Razor-Valentine
Summary: Kagome finds InuYasha with Kikyo, and runs, searching for anything or anyone that can stop her feelings of pain and betrayal. This is a SessKag poem story.
1. Shattered Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

……………………………………

……………………………………………………………………..

……………………………………

**Shattered Dreams**

………

Lightning strikes.

Illuminated clearly,

I can see you now,

Standing there with her.

In _those_ arms,

You are lost to me.

Thunder rumbles,

Drowning out my sobs.

I run from you,

And I try to forget.

When did this stop being simple?

When did I fall?

So deeply into the void,

Into the crevices of your heart.

My soul is trapped beside you,

But still I run,

Leaving myself far behind.

What am I missing?

An essential ingredient?

What makes me less important?

What makes you love her?

As I fall through the darkness,

Of the Bone Eater's Well,

A question surfaces.

What makes _me_ love _you_?

Before you came,

My life made sense.

Now I wonder how—

How do I pick up the pieces,

Of all my shattered dreams?

My knees hit dirt,

Yanking me back,

Into the false reality,

Of my broken world.

Now that I am alone,

The tears can flow.

'_Alone_,' I realize.

Even in the clearing,

Those ethereal figures in the moonlight,

They confirmed each other's existence.

I have no such confirmation.

I am a shadow among shadows,

A forgotten child,

The cold wind on a stormy sea,

A drop of blood on the fingertip,

The sun's rays on a barren land,

An abandoned home,

A face lost among the crowd.

Now I understand.

In this respect,

I have _always_ been alone.

…………………………

………………………………………………………………………

…………………………

Well, this is my first ever poem story…how do you like it? Obviously there was a major flaw with this chapter . . . the noticeable lack of Sesshomaru! ;P Anyway, if you liked it, I'll write more (and I'll add Sesshomaru in the next chappie, too)! Please review and tell me what you think!

Ja ne!

--Brenna (Razor-Valentine)


	2. Please Don't Leave

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

……………………………

…………………………………………………………………………

……………………………

Please Don't Leave 

…………

I'm lying still now,

My body stretched out,

Fingers grasping at the dirt,

Searching for some small reassurance.

Of what,

Even I don't know.

Leaning my ear against the ground,

I feel a tremor in the earth,

Or is that my own body?

Shaking with unshed tears?

No – it is not me.

I am stronger than that.

I have to be,

Or else I will be ripped,

Shredded into tiny pieces.

Just like the Shikon shards,

We desperately seek.

A rueful smile crosses my face,

I wonder if anyone has noticed,

How broken I have become.

So divided,

A fissure in my soul.

The Shikon shards,

They can be mended:

Melded together,

One solid form,

Complete and pure.

Not like me.

Fragments of my being,

Are scattered throughout time.

Nobody has tried to put me,

Back together.

These thoughts are interrupted,

As I feel the ground move once again.

I stand,

Shaky limbs support me.

Climb higher,

Up and out,

Away from the smothering gloom.

Rain beats patterns,

On the thin covering,

Of this roof over my head.

My only protection,

But I leave it.

I have to see,

'_Inu-Yasha?_

_Have you come for me?'_

Trusting my hope to patch things,

It is so dangerous.

Bringing me back together,

Only to rip me apart.

I send up a silent prayer.

'_Not this time,_

_Please,_

_Let him understand me._

_Does he know how this hurts?'_

I close my eyes tight,

A leap of faith,

Searching for arms to catch me.

I fall.

Lightning overhead,

But why is there so much?

A loud crash –

The well's side is bashed inward.

My hands are cover,

Blocking the wood.

I clutch at the walls,

Wanting support.

A roar from above,

A final cry,

Defiant and mournful.

A body is tossed,

Carelessly almost,

Blocking the rain,

Sprawling across the well.

Something touches me,

Warm and damp,

Wet and sticky,

Metallic in scent,

Blood.

I scream,

High and sharp,

Piercing the darkness.

But now there is light,

A single ray,

A figure looks down.

Twin stripes,

Of magenta and,

A perfect crescent moon.

It is only a piece of the whole,

You are incomplete.

'_Not him_,' a voice whispers.

I tell that voice to go away.

'_Somehow . . . we're both,_

_Alone.'_

As soon as I think it,

I know it to be,

The truth.

"Please," I say,

Begging almost,

Wanting someone,

Anyone,

Just to listen.

Just to look.

Please, confirm my existence.

"Don't go."

………………………………………

……………………………………………………………..

………………………………………

Okay, I know that this was probably a little bit confusing…so let me explain what happened very briefly. Kagome jumps back through the well, and ends up right in the middle of a short battle between Sesshomaru and another demon. Sesshomaru kills the other demon and it lands on top of the well. He then pulls it away, and that is when Kagome sees him. Anyway, please tell me what you thought!

Ja ne!

--Brenna (Razor-Valentine)


End file.
